Total Drama Revenge Of The Tour
by Codyisland123
Summary: 28 new contestants go on trips all over the world with the one and only host Chris! They will travel to new places as they did in Season 3, where will they go next? Find out in Total Drama Revenge Of The Tour!


*Starts at the Total Drama World Tour jet*  
Chris: Welcome to Total Drama Revenge Of The Tour! This season we got 28 new contestants competing for One Million Dollars! We shall meet them now, here they are coming out of the bus!  
Brianna: Hello I am Brianna! But wait, where are we?  
Chris: Your on a runway.  
Brianna: What do you mean? What is this big object?  
Chris: A plane...  
Brianna: I thought it was a helicopter? *Walks to the plane*  
Chris: Phillip!  
Phillip: *Gets off the bus* Hello fellow contestants! My smarts will win this competition! *Fixes glasses and walks next ot Brianna*  
Chris: Next is Lou and Jessica!  
Jessica: *Lou walks to the plane looking angry while Jessica steps out of the bus* Chris! I love you! I am so glad to meet you in PERSON!  
Chris: Alright, take a step over there... *Jessica walks to the plane* Next we got Josh! And yes, we know you are a criminal, just dont hurt anyone!  
Josh: Oh, I wont hurt anyone unless I lose! *Walks to the plane*  
Cynthia: What is this broken down piece of crap you got here Chris?  
Chris: It is called the Total Drama Jet, and dont call it crap missy.  
Cynthia: Whatever... *Walks to the plane*  
Sophia: *Gets off bus and puts her hair behind her ear* Hello Chris!  
Josh: *Mouth drops open* Shes a hotty!  
Sophia: *Walks over to Josh* You were saying?  
Chris: Next is Eric!  
Eric: *Tries to get out of the bus but cant* I think I am stuck in the bus.  
Chris: Seriously?  
Eric: Its just my fat!  
Christina: *Pushes Eric out* Move!  
Eric: *Falls* Ouch!  
Chris: Next we got Christina!  
Phillip: Oh no! Its a vampire!  
Jessica: Shes just goth, there has been goths on this show before.  
Chris: Next we got twins Tim and Kim!  
Kim: *Gets off bus with Tim* Chris! I am so excited to be here!  
Tim: Me too! *Walks to the plane with Kim*  
Chris: Here is Megan!  
Megan: *Gets off bus* Hello Chris! *Walks to place*  
Chris: Bonnie!  
Bonnie: *Gets off bus* I have seen the other seasons! And I am kind of freaked out what you are going to do to us! *Walks to the plane in fear*  
Chris: Amy!  
Amy: *Gets off bus* If this face gets damaged my lawyers with sue you!  
Chris: Relax it wont be damaged yet!  
Amy: Of course it wont. *Walks to plane*  
Chris: Perry!  
Perry: *Gets off bus* Hey Chris! Oh come on! *Pushes Chris aside and walks to the plane*  
Chris: Perry has what we call multiple personality disorder... Anyways next is Zach!  
Zach: *Gets off bus* Hopefully these challenges are athletic. *Walks to the plane*  
Chris: Kasey!  
Kasey: *Jumps off of the bus and runs to plane* Bye Chris!  
Chris: Ok... next is Yolanda!  
Yolanda: *Gets off bus* Yolanda in the house! What is up! *Walks to the plane*  
Chris: Danny!  
Danny: *Gets off bus* The party guy is in the house! *Walks to the plane*  
Chris: Sarah and Gunther!  
Gunther: *Gets off bus with Sarah* Gunther reporting for duty.  
Sarah: Hi... *Sighs and walks to plane*  
Chris: Steven!  
Steven: *Gets out of bus with mp3s in ear* And I! WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU! *Walks to plane*  
Chris: He is going to be annoying. Next is Carlos!  
Carlos: *Gets off bus* Hola amigos! *Walks to plane*  
Chris: Kassidy!  
Kassidy: *Gets off bus* Hello Chris. *Is meditating while walking to plane*  
Chris: Jennifer!  
Jennifer: *Gets off bus* Hey everybody. *Is putting on makeup and walks to plane*  
Phillip: Looks like we got two hotties eh Josh?  
Josh: Shut up nerd.  
Chris: Julian!  
Julian: *Gets off bus* My gaming experience will help! *Walks over to plane*  
Chris: Henry!  
Henry: Hello Chris. *Walks to plane*  
Chris: And last but not least Isaac!  
Isaac: *Gets off bus* So she said, I DO! *Laughs and walks to plane*  
Chris: Alright! They are the 28 contestants that will be competing this season!  
Lou: This better be good if I signed up for it!  
Chris: Oh it will! And by the way tonight, there will be a double elimination! So make a good impression!  
Amy: I already have! I am famous!  
Chris: Amy has been in a couple movies!  
*Flashback to a couple movies Amy is in*  
Amy: *Kissing a guy* You are so handsome...  
*Skips to scene where the camera is on the floor and it shows her bra on the floor*  
*Scene switches back to outside the plane*  
Chris: Anywho, now boarding!  
Yolanda: I dont think I want to go on that thing!  
Chris: Oh trust me it works!  
*In the dining room of the plane*  
Chris: Here is where you will eat your meals! Made by chef! *Throws some grub to everybody*  
Danny: This does not look good!  
Chris: Was not meant to be!  
Megan: Maybe it is good! *Takes a bite and throws up* This is disgusting!  
Chris: Told ya! Anyways...  
Chris: *Confessional* Here is where you will make your confessionals! Where you will dish out your dirtiest secrets!  
*Back at the dining room on the plane*  
Isaac: This food likes crap! GET IT! CRAP!  
Chris: Not funny at all...  
Carlos: Mamasita would never feed this at home!  
Chris: off the food subject, we are now landing in Syria!  
Everyone: SYRIA!  
Chris: Yes, the war country!  
Kasey: I love it!  
Yolanda: We cant get killed in Syria! There is a war!  
Chris: We got it all covered!  
Amy: If I get killed my fanbase is not going to like it!  
Jessica: I go on the internet alot and yes, you do have a big fanbase!  
Brianna: I dont know what a fanbase is?  
Chris: *The plane falls down* We are crashing!  
Jennifer: *Covers head* I need to protect my makeup! A girl works so hard on their makeup on TV!  
Eric: *Falls down* Ive fallen on I cant get *Hugs tim*  
Tim: Its alright Kim.  
Amy: *Confessional* And yet he says we wont get hurt!  
Chirs: We are now landing!  
Gunther: I was in military school, this is all old to me.  
Christina: *Falls on head* Ouch!  
Julian: My games have shooting in them, I can pull out a few tactics. Why so quiet Sarah?  
Sarah: I dont know...  
Sarah: *Confessional* I am a very shy person... I just dont know how to talk to people in person...  
*Outside the plane in the Syrian desert*  
Cynthia: This is how you punish us first! You land us in Syria!  
Chris: I said you are ok!  
Bonnie: We are in the middle of gunfire! How are we ok! *Ducks*  
Eric: *Falls out of plane* Im still here!  
Chris: Somebody help Eric up!  
Danny: Ill do it. *Tries to pick up Eric* He wont budge! I need some help.  
Perry: I will help. *Gets strong and picks up Eric and puts him on the ground*  
Eric: Cool! Thanks man!  
Danny: How did you do that Perry?  
Perry: I have multiple body parts and personalities, so I can be strong, a whimp, or just myself! I can also be mean, shy, or happy!  
Danny: That is cool I guess?  
Chris: Your challenge is a paintball gun fight!  
Zach: *Confessional* Of course it is paintball, knowing Chris we will be deer.  
Chris: And no there is no deer. Both teams are paintball fighting.  
Isaac: This must be a joke, LIKE ME!  
Chris: Anyways.  
Kassidy: Get on with the challenge already before we get shot at!  
Chris: Alright here is your guns! *Throws paintball guns at them* Oh and we need to choose teams!  
Jennifer: Seriously!  
Chris: Yes seriously! These are the teams, Team Toxic Bass! Team Radioactive Gophers! and Team Amazing Victory! Team Radioactive Gophers consists of...  
Josh, Eric, Zach, Danny, Steven, Cynthia, Christina, Carlos, Lou and Henry! The Toxic Bass consist off...  
Tim, Kim, Brianna, Kasey, Yolanda, Bonnie, Jennifer, Sophia, and Jessica!  
And last but not least Team Amazing Victory consists off...  
Phillip, Megan, Amy, Perry, Sarah, Gunther, Kassidy, Julian, and Isaac!  
Amy: *Confessional* I watched Season 3 of Total Drama, all of Team Victory get voted out first!  
Chris: Alright now, start the challenge!  
*Behind a bush*  
Kim: Isnt this great we got a team of girls!  
Yolanda: Your brother does not look like one.  
Kim: *Looks at Tim* I know hes not, he is always left out because I am always with girl friends.  
Christina: Whatever, we have to win this challenge.  
Kasey: Haha! NOW LETS GET ROLLIN! *Shoots paintballs all over*  
Yolanda: And your crazy.  
Kim: Hey, Tim, you should be leading the team, after all you are the only boy here.  
Tim: Sure... Follow me.  
*At a safe house*  
Megan: Lets camp in here!  
Gunther: I was in Military school, and I say we go out and fight!  
Amy: Ive seen the movies, one of us gets killed!  
Julian: Well, not if you have skills in a game like me!  
Megan: why so shy Sarah?  
Sarah: Hm... *Sighs and is quiet*  
Gunther: Someone is coming!  
Tim: *Walks next to door* Alright we are going to attack!  
Gunther: Its just that team full of girls. They are not going to get far.  
Kassidy: I think we should respect all genders!  
Gunther: Here they come!  
Kasey: *Walks in and jumps on roof and lands on Amy* Not so famous! *Sees Gunther and grabs his gun* Take this!  
Gunther: Rule number one, RUN FROM THE CRAZY CHICK! *Runs out the door*  
Kasey: And thats how you do it! Now all of you are under my rule, YOU GOT IT!  
All of Amazing Victory: Yes Kasey...  
Kasey: First thing, make me a sandwhich!  
Isaac: I will do it! *Laughs and Julian slaps him* Ow...  
Kasey: I SAID DO IT!  
Sarah: *Gets up and makes sandwhich and gives it to Kasey* *Talks in a low voice* here...  
Kasey: Take you! *Swipes it out of Sarahs hand and Sarah falls down and she eats it*  
Megan: Are you alright? *Sarah nods her head*  
Isaac: This is not one of my funny jokes Kasey!  
Kasey: Whos laughing?  
Perry: *Turns into the comedian personality* Thats funny! *Laughs*  
Kasey: Do you want to be shot in the eye with a paintball?  
Perry: No!  
Kasey: Good, then shut up!  
Perry: *Turns into a fighter* Who you talking to lady? *Shoots Kasey in the eye with a paintball and punches her in the face* Good bye baby.  
Phillip: Wow, that was awesome!  
Perry: *Turns normal* What was?  
Kassidy: *Is meditating* I see a good future for us in this challenge!  
Phillip: I do too!  
Kassidy: Well can you meditate like me? Bet you cant, so you cant see the future!  
Phillip: Your right about that too.  
Isaac: I hear someone! Oh wait its just your blabbering.  
Kassidy: What did you say comedy man?  
Isaac: Oh nothing unKLASSidy! HAHA! *Falls laughing*  
Kassidy: Oh you find that funny wise guy? You know I can make wisecracks too big boy!  
Isaac: Your killing me! *Gets kicked in the balls by Kassidy* OUCH!  
Kassidy: Thats what you get unIsaac Newton. *Laughs*  
Isaac: See what you did there, crazy with a K.  
Megan: Can we just stop fighting? We have a challenge to do! Now shut up and get...  
Sophia: *Walks in the room* Hello.  
Kassidy: Its the enemy shoot her!  
Sophia: *Runs around* Hey Phillip, Perry, Julian, Isaac, why would you want to hurt this body, I will go out with you guys.  
Julian: I am not risking the chance of you not! *Blocks all the paintball hits* Ha!  
Sophia: Thank you Julian. *Hugs Julian*  
Julian: You are so hot!  
Sophia: Thanks babe.  
Phillip: Shes my girl!  
Sophia: *Shoots all of the boys on the team except Gunther* Now out of my way.  
Amy: This is war! *Tries to shoot Sophia but she runs out the door* Danget she got away!  
Megan: Its up to us now!  
Amy: I dont know what they see in her. I see she is going to be a problem. Hope they vote her off soon!  
Kassidy: Wow, I cant believe I did that! *meditates*  
Megan: Why?  
Kassidy: I am always calm and peaceful, but now I feel that adrenaline!  
Megan: Well you kind of hurt one of our team mates.  
Kassidy: I know.  
Amy: Lets go. Wait one second. *Takes a picture* Going to upload this to my fanbase!  
Megan: Lets just get out of here! *Runs out of the room with Amy, Kassidy and Sarah*  
*In a cafeteria where the Radioactive Gophers are*  
Josh: *Walks through the room* Nobody in here.  
Zach: This sucks! We have not found anybody yet and its been like 30 minutes!  
Josh: Its been like 10.  
Zach: Feels like 30!  
Danny: *Walks over to sandwhich* Someone left their food here.  
Henry: Watch out that might be a trap!  
Danny: Huh? *Gets shot by a paintball that comes out of the sandwhich* Aw crap.  
Chirstina: *Goes behind counter* Anybody in here? *Sees gun on the floor* Oh my god there is a gun here!  
Carlos: One of the soilders in the war might have been killed here!  
Cynthia: Lets get out of here before we get killed!  
Christina: We need to complete the challenge!  
Cynthia: Well we are going to get killed! *Gets shot in the back by Tim*  
Christina: They are here!  
Tim: We are going to wreck your world!  
Lou: Oh no you dont! *Jumps on Tim*  
Kim: Tim!  
Tim: *Pushes Lou* We are suppose to be paintball fighting, not punching!  
Yolanda: *Jumps on Lou* Get the hell off him! *Punches Lou and shoots him in the middle of the eyes with a paintball and Lou faints* Thats what you get!  
Christina: Wow.  
Yolanda: *Shoots Christina* You get yours too.  
Steven: *Standing back* Um... Hi...  
Carlos: Steven do something! *Aims at the Toxic Bass*  
Steven: No I will stand back!  
Carlos: Come on! You are going to make us lose!  
Steven: I dont even know how to use a gun! I have never had made eye contact with a gun in my whole entire life!  
Carlos: Just pull the trigger!  
Steven: Alright I will try! *Gets gun in hand with hand shaking* Im afraid! It might backfire!  
Carlos: Just do it!  
Steven: *Shoots the gun and it hits him in the chest* Come on!  
Bonnie: *Backs away from everyone* I will just hide here...  
Jennifer: Me too. *Goes in the back with Bonnie*  
Kim: Why are you two standing back, you need to come up front and help us shoot them with the paintballs!  
Bonnie: I dont want to be shot! It might hurt!  
Kim: Why will it hurt! IT IS A PAINTBALL!  
Steven: *Gets up off the ground* I AM GOING TO GET ALL OF YOU! *Picks up his gun and shoots the whole Toxic bass except Bonnie, Jennifer and Sophia*  
Josh: I dont think that is going to work, you are already disqualifed.  
Steven: I can do whatever I want! *Shoots Josh*  
Josh: Dude!  
Chris: *Walks in* The Radioactive Gophers are out of this challenge, and so is the whole Killer Bass except Bonnie, Jennifer, and Sophia! Continue! *Walks out*  
Josh: Look what you did Steven!  
Steven: I am a monster! *Falls on face*  
Josh: Yes you are.  
Christina: We are already going to the elimination ceremony for sure.  
Zach: Yeah, nice going. *Walks away from Steven with the rest of the Radioactive Gophers*  
*In a field of grass where The Amazing Victories are*  
Megan: This is war!  
Amy: Wait. *Fixes hair* Do I look good? Does this camera see me good for my close up? I, I do? Wait, so I...  
Megan: Come on!  
Megan: *Confessional* Who does she think she is? Just cause she is famous does not mean she has to have a attitude Bonnie: *Walks up to them with Sophia and Jennifer* Hello...  
Megan: There they are attack!  
Bonnie: Oh no!  
Jennifer: *Confessional* Look, the reason I stayed behind was because I dont want to get my hair wet! And right now it is perfect! It is hard to get my hair long like this because it takes like forever!  
Megan: Fire! *Shoots at Jennifer*  
Jennifer: AH! *Dodges*  
Amy: *Takes picture* This will look nice! *Gets shot in the face and falls*  
Bonnie: Well here I go... *Aims gun at Megan and shoots her down*  
Jennifer: *Picks up gun* Please dont hurt me! *Shoots Kassidy*  
Sophia: We got them! Now we need to get Sarah. *Sarah falls on the ground and sits while Sophia, Jennifer and Bonnie all have their guns pointed at her head*  
Sarah: *Talks quietly* Please dont...  
Sophia: Sorry, but its how you play. See ya girl. *Sarah closes her eyes and Sophia shoots her in the head with the paintball gun* And you are out!  
Chris: And the Toxic Bass win! Radioactive Gophers are going to the elimination ceremony tonight! Where we will be eliminating one person!  
Sophia: We did it girls!  
Bonnie: Woo! *Sophia, Jennifer and Bonnie all high five each other*  
*At the elimination area on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet*  
Chris: Alright so this is your first elimination ceremony, if you are safe you will get barf bag airport snacks! So in the confessionals you will be voting my placing a x on the picture of the person you want eliminated tonight! Surprise twister! Alright get voting.  
Steven: *Confessional* I dont think I have a good chance tonight.  
Chris: Alright, barfbags go to... Danny, Zach, Eric, Christina, Josh, Henry, Carlos, and Lou. Cynthia, Steven, one of you are going through the drop of shame!  
Cynthia: Drop of shame!  
Chris: Yes. The final barfbag goes to Cynthia. *Throws Cynthia the barfbag*  
Cynthia: Wow, you were eliminating me! You worthless idiots.  
Chris: The drop of shame awaits. *Gives Steven the parachute and pushes him out* Well that wraps this episode of Total Drama! What will happen next time? Who will be eliminated? Find out next time on Total Drama Revenge Of The Tour! 


End file.
